penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Ilana Faerieth
'Appearance' With a pale complexion that seems to glow in the moonlight, and jet black hair in a french plait down to her waist, Ilana seems to move gracefully through the woods, her quarterstaff at her side acting as a hiking stick which she carved over many weeks of travel, the whittled shape of a panther and a bear prominent. Dressed in simple form fitting leathers, covering all but her head, neck and hands, the mottled browns of the leather seem to blend in with her surroundings. She seems skinny, but for a few curves accentuating her body, and her e yes a deep midnight blue like the night sky she is so fond of stalking beneath. A couple of scars mark her face, now long healed over, which she wears with pride, marking her journey to what she has become today. 'Backstory' Born in Southern Ezora by Olivia, her Human Mother (her Elf Father, Vaeril, nowhere to be found), she always seemed to be a vacant child, her mind drifting off to the nearby forest more than to her studies or gossip around her. The only people who could seem to hold her attention were her Mother and few good friends. Playful and caring, she never intentionally caused offense, though she was often the target of bullying and jeering, mostly due to her daydreaming and not fitting in with the popular people. Another girl (Maline) had always mocked her, poked fun at her appearance, her attitude, her not having as many friends, almost anything as an excuse to make Maline look better and become more popular. This obviously was upsetting for Ilana, who regularly went into the forest for peace and escape with the few good friends she had. As she started to grow up, and started to gain more abilities as a Druid, she found out that she could Wild Shape, her favourite form being that of a large elegant panther. She had never used it to hurt anyone, and she kept this ability to herself, even from her friends at least for a little while. The bullying from Maline continued, even into adulthood, and Ilana didn’t seek revenge, but wanted to give her a little scare. As Maline walked past her home one day, her jeering of Ilana’s poverty echoing through the window, Ilana took the opportunity to change into her Panther form, and jump out of the window. Maline did not see this, but did see a panther standing infront of Ilana’s house, baring it’s teeth and growling at her. Maline cried for help, but her friends were already running, Maline following close behind seconds after. Ilana padded back into her house before changing back into her normal state, a big grin on her face to be able to get one up on Maline. Maline’s jeering eased up, and she never walked near that end of town again if she could help it. Her Father, she was told, was in Northern Ezora and had taken advantage of Ilana's Mother. He did not approve of Half Breeds to the point of leading to violence, so when her Mother found out she was pregnant, she fled south with what she could carry for fear of her life and her unborn child. As such, he was only aware of his two Elf sons, Elred and Mythrin, 3 years and 7 years senior to Ilana. Her Father did not know of her existence, up until a few years ago... Ilana had travelled north, and did not know it was her father at first, thinking he was just another Elf with hatred for half-breeds. She was hiding from him, listening in on their conversations as him and a couple of other Elves passed by. Upon hearing him address the other two Elves as Mythrin and Elred, she realised who they were, having heard her mother mention their names before. This made her slip a little in the tree with the shock, bringing her to their attention. They shot at her as she started to dash through the trees, one hitting in her shoulder, knocking her to the ground. Seeing her father loom over her still sticks in her mind, the realisation in his face as he recognises the features of her face similar to the maid from many years ago. She tries to reason with him, but it does nothing but anger him the more, as he tries to take a slice at her with his blade. She ducks, and manages to dash through the forest, dodging the arrows and yells of insults, tears streaming down her face as she finds shelter nearby in a hollowed out tree trunk. Hearing their yells, they start to come closer, then fade away as they misjudge where she went. She sits and silently cries for what felt like hours, the words of blasphemy ringing in her ears and the hatred in her father’s eyes imprinted on her mind. Her accomplishment leading to her invitation to the guild was due to unrest at night near Candor's Rest. Unrest at night from the water, the locals were buying all sorts of protective amulets and herbs from market vendors and hiring protection from sellswords. Ilana found out that the sellswords and vendors were in fact part of the same organisation, a very organised gang who caused disruption and noise to erupt from the dark water each night, and then make money by protecting the town folk, selling useless items off as protective trinkets, with the intention of one of them resolving the supposed disturbance, being paid even more money in thanks, and moving on their way to hoodwink the next town out of their gold. Ilana’s investigations at night, watching their movements and hearing conversations, as well as stealing some of their written communications as proof to the local law enforcement of their doings, meant that the town was free of their tricks, they got all their gold back, and she became a local hero of sorts. She refused any monetary items or rewards offered to her, only asking that she could sleep in the local inn and get some food, and that if she was to return in the future, that she would be allowed to sleep and eat their once again without any cost. The town gratefully accepted this, word passing onto the guild soon after of this Half-Elf’s accomplishments. Nervous of her invitation, but excited as well, she hopes she can make a good impression on those she meets, hoping to continue her Druidic studies, and to be a positive force in the world.